holdwrynnfandomcom-20200214-history
Vairon Leucis
Vairon Leucis was born on the island of Bhodrum in the village of Fairden. Fairden was considered quite small in comparison to the villages and cities that Vairon read about in his books. However, it was still the largest village in that region of Bhodrum and thus attracted many travelers and traders passing through. Vairon along with his mother and father were Tieflings. Long ago, their ancestors were a product manufactured by the lords of hell which explained their devil like appearance. The Tieflings were brought into the world in order to seed themselves into cities and villages and slowly convert the inhabitants into worshippers of their creators. However, the plan that the lords of hell envisioned was not what took place. Many Tieflings (like Vairon’s family) enjoyed their place in the world and wished nothing more than to be free and do as they wish. Although the Tieflings that still served Hell saw these others as treacherous traitors, most Tieflings couldn’t tell the difference between one who was working only to strike when the time was right and one who genuinely wished to be part of the world. Vairon’s mother and father owned a rather large trade stand that resided right outside of their home. He enjoyed inspecting all of the odd amenities that were built up inside their home that were just waiting to be traded away. Vairon’s father would be away for months at a time on trading trips to get more practical goods as well as odd trinkets for their business. Vairon would beg his father to let him join on the trips, but it would always end with the same speech. His father would tell him that the outside world wasn't as nice to their kind as Fairden was and that it was too dangerous for Vairon to join him until he was older. With his father away, Vairon and his mother were left to run the stand and haggle with the curious travelers. However, he often got into verbal quarrels with customers when they would make a remark he didn’t like, so most days consisted of Vairon avoiding his work and hiding away behind a pile of books. Reading was his favorite thing to do after all. He would read any book he could get his hands on. Every time his father would get ready for another trip, Vairon would have a list of book subjects that he wished for his father to find. He had a curiosity for the outside world and anything that was foreign to him, so it was no surprise the excitement he felt when his father came home one day with a battered tome that spoke of magical powers. Vairon spent every moment he could studying the tome. Before long he was showing off to his mother and father, displaying how he could make small items levitate or light a candle with just the movement of his hand. He became quite literally obsessed with learning every little bit he could from the tome. Vairon started to get ideas from the possibility of magic. If he could defend himself with magic, his father would allow him to go on trips and he could see the world. To Vairon, the tome represented a new life of excitement and possibility. It represented an endless pool of knowledge that he wanted nothing more than to drink from. One day, an odd occurrence happened within Fairden; another tiefling appeared in the village. Vairon had never actually encountered another Tiefling, so he had to make sure he got a look at him when he visited their stand. The tiefling was larger than any being he had ever seen before. From what he read in his books, Vairon and his family were of average height for a tiefling, but this one was much taller than even his father. He had a deep scar that stretched from the corner of his right eye down to his square chin. His eyes were pure black which was new to Vairon because his entire family had eyes of gold. At both of his sides Vairon noticed he had two sheathed daggers. They were slightly larger than the normal daggers he had seen before, appearing to be almost as long as a short sword but not quite. He had a look of determination mixed with anger about him as if he was on a self determined mission. Vairon felt uncomfortable seeing the sight of a tiefling that differed so much his mother and father and decided to retreat back into their home to read more of his tome. That evening Vairon was awoken from his sleep. He thought he had heard the low rumble of his fathers angry voice and decided to slowly creep out of bed to find out what was going on. Vairon knew his parents would be mad if they caught him snooping around, so he kept to the shadows of the stairs. It didn’t take long before Vairon noticed an unfamiliar voice in the room. He slowly peered around the corner as to not be seen when he noticed that the unfamiliar figure in the room was the large tiefling that appeared in the village that day. Vairon could make out that the tiefling was upset about something and it didn’t take long before he realized that the tiefling was angry about the life that his mother and father had built. Vairon remembered reading that his ancestors were meant to plague villages and gain worshippers of hell, but he didn’t believe any were still alive today. The tiefling was clearly in a rage as he stepped toward Vairon’s father and clenched his fist in the air as if to show dominance over Vairon’s father, but he was not intimidated. Vairon’s father stood tall and stepped up to the tiefling, looking him straight into the eyes. Vairon felt a sudden sense of pride for his father, for he had never seen this side of him before. However, it was quickly dispersed as Vairon heard the sound of the tiefling’s dagger entering his father’s stomach. A look of surprise overcame his father’s face before he dropped to his knees in front of the being. Vairon’s mother was about to wail, but it was only a moment before her mouth was covered and the same blood glazed dagger was drawn across her throat. Vairon wanted to scream or do any possible action, but his body remained still in the horror that he had just witnessed. He felt as if he was frozen for hours and by the time he had been able to move, his home was cold and dark as if all life had been taken from it. Vairon built up the strength to stagger over to his parent’s lifeless bodies, but the other tiefling was long gone. Vairon kneeled next to the two lifeless bodies with a face of utter disbelief before he noticed something within his parent’s mixed blood. He witness a revelation from some sort of demon or fiend. That fiend instilled rage within Vairon and invoked the necessity of power in order to revenge his parents. That wasn’t the last time he saw the fiend, for he felt as though the fiend was with him and watching him at all times. The presence of the fiend drove Vairon to never stop practicing his magical abilities and before he knew it, Vairon knew spells that would prove their worth in the outside world. Vairon could not remain in his childhood home that he witness his parents murdered in. When the day of his twenty first birthday came, Vairon had turned into a man set on adventure as well as revenge. He had a deep blood red skin tone that resembled his mother's and his horns sprang from his forehead and followed the lining of his scalp before curving up to a tip. His dark black hair grew between his horn and had become long enough that he started to braid it. Above all his other traits, Vairon’s eyes were a deep gold of which both his mother and father had passed on to him. However, unlike his parents, Vairon’s eyebrows were thin and angled, giving him an almost sinister look. Which fit him because he hadn’t lost his quick wittiness over the years and although he still held the resentment of his parents death, enjoyed going toe to toe in a battle of cunning with anyone he engaged. Vairon had a thirst to become more powerful and hated nothing more than someone who thought they were better than him or anyone else. Before deciding to abandon his parents home and shop, Vairon grabbed a set of padded armor that his father could never sell. He draped a dark cloak over himself to hide his devil like features for the outside world and also grabbed a quarterstaff that he became rather fond of in his personal melee training. Vairon left his native village of Fairden and started to finally see the world he dreamed of as a young boy. It didn’t take long however, until he realized that his father’s words rang true. Other places outside of Fairden did not treat tieflings as well as Fairden had. He became hard skinned and stuck to only trusting himself, for the world he was only just discovering was cold and unforgiving. Vairon still kept his witty personality as he spanned the islands in search of his next adventure, but he never once removed the thought of revenge from the back of his mind.